


Sucker For You

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lollipops, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: KamaName + Sucker





	Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Her pen tapped against the clipboard as her eyes scanned down the statistics chart. She’d created it at the beginning of the year so she could monitor each players progress as the year went on. There was also ones in her binder representing their biggest opponents. A chart possible thanks to the videos of other teams games that Sasaya somehow gets his hands on. 

Speaking of which, she’d have to ask him if he’s gotten anymore yet. Flipping pages she scrawled out a quick note to ask him before shuffling back to the team stats page. Her eyes flicked up to briefly watch Koganegawa and Futauchi’s progress, nodding when they completed a tricky play they’d been working on for a few weeks now. Her smile grew wide for a moment as she witnessed them do a double high five, a glimmer in Futakuchi’s eyes as Koganegawa called him captain. The glimmer disappeared the moment Koganegawa tried to hug him though. 

Shaking her head, eyes rolling at their distracting antics, she went back to her chart. Coach glanced over her shoulder, mumbled something about how well they were doing lately and she hummed in agreeance. Coach chuckled when she made a backhanded comment about how she should thank Karasuno for lighting a fire under their asses. She exchanged a grin with him before he walked off to talk with Aone. 

Her eyes darted to the doors when someone walked in. Her face deadpanned when she noted the intruder was Kamasaki, mind going to suspicious thoughts as she noted the other two were nowhere to be seen. She turned towards him as he walked in her direction, clipboard falling to hit against her leg as her other hand curved over her hip. She was about to scold him for walking in on their practice, as he was no longer on the team, but he was distracted by something Futakuchi yelled out. 

She huffed in annoyance as his attention was now focused on their captain. Mumbling under her breath she pinched the bridge of her nose, head shaking so hard her ponytail bounced. Raising her face in the idiots directions she regained the attention of the team, and Kamasaki, her words effectively getting them back into focus. Even Futakuchi went back into place, a feat that had not been easy for her to achieve. Of course he didn’t do it before he shot Kamasaki a face which had the third year growling and ready to shout back. But it was progress, and any progress is still progress.

Before Kamasaki distracted the again she stomped over and dragged him away by his collar. He was no doubt flipping Futakuchi off now since she heard Futakuchi’s snickering behind her, but she continued to drag them away anyways. Pulling him back outside the doors to the gym where she made them stand in front of her. Balancing the clipboard on her stomach she held the corners and met his now sheepish gaze with her deadpanned one.

“Uh… Sorry,” he scratched at the back of his head, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks, fingers playing with the already loose tie. She waited for more words to fall from his mouth, but nothing else passed his constantly opening and closing lips. Sighing she went to speak instead until his hand dug into his pocket. Blinking at the sudden movement she flinched back as something was dropped onto the clipboard. A glance down showed a yellow sucker sitting on top of the carefully drawn chart. She stared at it as Kamasaki finally found his voice.

“You uh, you work too hard and… And you hardly ever treat yourself so… Yeah…” she saw him bow out of the corner of her vision. “Sorry for the disturbance! I’ll be uhm, I’ll be going now.”

She listened to his footsteps disappear before looking in his direction, seeing his school jacket flutter behind him as he rounded the corner. Her smile was slow growing but by the time she’d pocketed the sucker for later and walked back inside it was huge. All teeth and gums, spread so wide that her one dimple poked through and her cheeks hurt by the time practice finished.


End file.
